The Lost and the Vampire Sheriff
by xXxSn0wAngelxXx
Summary: "I am looking for something that I have lost a long time ago and that I am lost without. What I lost. The thing I'm looking for, it has been gone for well over thousand years. Vampires are the only creatures in this world that go along that long in this dimension. Vampires live next to and in history. That is why I'm looking for old vampires!" - PREVIEW! Tell me what you think!


**Stranger's p.o.v.**

'So, this is Fangtasia. I'm disappointed. Well I'll see how it was worth my time.' I thought as I stood in the shadows across from the entrance of the famous vampire-bar. With a smirk and a sway of my hair I stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the entrance.

I smiled seductively at the blonde vampire at the entrance, who I knew to be the child of the club owner and a big fan of female beauty. She let me in with a suggestive smile in return. I had to do my best not to laugh out loud, if only she knew.

I walked further in the club and made my way to the bar to ordered a drink.

The tall vampire behind the bar was old, but not what I was looking for so I just smiled and asked for a Bloody Mary with extra vodka. The bartender looked at me and asked to see my Id. I was beyond amused, so I handed him my Id.

"You sure this is real?"

"The authorities told me it was, so I guess yes." I said smiling, but starting to getting bored.

"Fine. Here you go." He said and finally gave me my drink.

"Thank you." I said with a sugar sweet smile on my face and walked to an empty table.

"You're new in town? Haven't seen you around before." A wannabe vampire said in what he probably hoped was a seductive, dark, whisper-like voice. Don't get me wrong he was a vampire just not … old enough for me -smile.

"Yes, I am and no you have not." I answered bored.

"So you coming to check on the local vamps here?" he asked taking the seat opposite from me.

'How rude. Who takes a seat uninvited? Well he'll learn his lesson soon enough.' I thought with a smirk and answered "Maybe."

"Why waste your time here when I could show you in a more private place?"

"Now why would I be interested in that?" I asked being bored with him.

"Oh, but girl you want to!" He said and tried to grab my arm.

I let him and saw as he cried out afterwards. I smiled my evil smirk and said, "Woops, you're not allergic to silver now are you?"

"How dare you. I'll …" he screamed at me and then he was interrupted by a tall blond vampire, a very old vampire. 'Bingo!' I thought. 'This was him, the owner, sheriff of area 5, Eric Northman. He was one of the oldest vampires present in America.'

"Is there a problem?" he asked in a cold and bored voice.

"Not at al, sheriff. This weakling, who is currently crawling at your feet, accidently touched my silver bracelet. How incautious of him." I responded innocently.

"You sure that is what happened here?" he asked stern.

I looked at him smiling. 'He was trying to glamour me. How cute, to bad it had absolutely no effect on me.' "I wouldn't try that! You don't want to get in my mind." I said serious.

He looked at me strangely and wanted to speak, but I was faster.

"Well this has all been very entertaining and all, but I'm getting bored. So if you please will excuse me, I'm leaving now." I said disappointed. 'I had not found 'it'! I had failed once more. My time was limited so I had to leave and search further.' I stood up and wanted to leave, but the vampire took me by my sleeved, upper arm 'which was smart of him' and said: "We're going to talk first, in private."

"Whatever you say." I responded and walked towards his office. I felt his presence behind me.

He let me in his office and closed the door behind me, locking it. "Is that really necessary?" I asked bored.

"Who and what are you? Speak! Now!" he ordered.

I took a seat on his couch and said: "Yes, sir! My name is Skylight and I'm mortal."

"No, you're not. I can't glamour you. And that vampire had not touched your silver bracelet."

"He touched me uninvited, now he has to bear the consequences."

"Then how did you overpower him?"

"Please, I didn't touch him."

"How!" he jelled.

I opened my shields; I let him feel my emotions. Only a fraction of a second is enough with a vampire that young." I answered fairly.

"What human emotion can be so terrible that a vampire would crawl in agony?"

I looked at him pointedly, but saw he did not understand so I said: "Pain, agony, sorrow, grief. You name it."

"You feel those emotions, yet you're not crawling at my feet."

"I learned to live with them. But I really have to go. I have little time and a lot to do." I said.

"Why the rush?"

"Because I am mortal, I have only one lifetime to find it!" I said angry.

"What are you looking for?"

"That is none of your business."

"Then what were you doing in my bar?"

"Checking up on a lead."

"And?"

"Don't worry, it was a dead end."

"How do you bare those emotions? And don't give me the I learned how to live with it, because that's just bullshit!"

"I'm mortal, but that does not mean that I'm human. More I can't tell you. I can only tell you that I am looking for something that I have lost a long time ago and that I am lost without." I said and stood up.

"Will you stay in my area?"

"No, I'll be gone before sunrise."

"You make sure of that."

"I will." As I was about to open the door I thought about something. "One more thing. Is there another vampire on this continent who's at least one thousand years old?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"What I lost. The thing I'm looking for, it has been gone for well over thousand years. Vampires are the only creatures in this world that go along that long in this dimension. Vampires live next to and in history. That is why I'm looking for old vampires; because maybe they can help me find what I've lost

**TBC**

* * *

**AN:**

So a new story or at least a new preview.  
Tell me what you think :)


End file.
